


Supper

by hagais



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blind Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagais/pseuds/hagais
Summary: The Dovahkiin, Altynia Rivermire, spends some time at Lakeview Manor with her girlfriend, Sharana in some long awaited downtime.Suggested by @lucky-107 on tumblr!





	Supper

           As always, it was a misty day in the hold of Falkreath. Lakeview Manor was always quiet but it seemed even quieter today and Altynia couldn’t help but feel unnerved. She was so used to the crowds and noise of the bigger cities like Whiterun and Solitude. However, the forested foothills surrounding the manor reminded her of home and maybe that was why she had chosen to buy the land from the Jarl of Falkreath in the first.

            Hearing footsteps behind her, Altynia snapped out of her thoughts and glanced in the direction of the familiar footsteps. “Back from Whiterun so soon?” She asked the woman and Sharana sat down in the chair beside her with a sigh.

            “The guards chased me all the way to Riverwood before they finally gave up.” She said, slumping in the chair and rubbing her forehead. “But my target is finished, I already reported to the Brotherhood.” Sharana removed her hand from her temples and glanced at Altynia. “Have you been alright without me?” She asked her, sitting up straight now.

            Altynia smiled as she listened to her lover as she spoke of her work. At first, Altynia couldn’t help but be unsettled by the fact she was a dangerous assassin but that feeling had long passed. “Of course, I was.” She said. “I stayed in the manor just like I promised you. It was the most boring three days of my life.” She said and her smile widened as Sharana let out a laugh.

            “Well now that my work is done we can head towards Solitude to speak to General Tullius.” Sharana said, and upon seeing the look of irritation on her face, rested her hand gently on Altynia’s knee. “I know it’s not the best option.” She said.

            Altynia nodded, relaxing her tense face as Sharana rested her hand on her knee. “Choosing between the Stormcloaks and the Empire was not what I had in mind when I entered Skyrim.” She let out a long sigh. “It’s like being caught between the anvil and the hammer.”

            Slowly, Sharana stood up. “There’s no need to worry about that right now, let’s make supper.” She told her, wanting to get Altynia’s mind off this civil war and the discovery of her being dragonborn. Now wasn’t the time to fret over their responsibilities but rather time for them to spend together in a quiet, calm state. It wasn’t often they got time alone when it wasn’t in a dungeon full of draugrs and skeevers. For once, Sharana wanted Altynia to take her mind off the events in Skyrim, and to take in life to its fullest.

            Though Altynia knew what she was trying to do, she decided to play along and help make supper. She made her way to the kitchen, listening as Sharana begin to gather the ingredients for supper.

            “Do I have everything?” The redguard muttered under her breath before Altynia smiled, taking a seat near the counter.

            “I think you’ve forgotten the garlic.”  Sharana realized that was exactly what she was missing and smiled.

            “If it wasn’t for you this meal would have tasted very different.” She said and Altynia smiled, listening as Sharana mixed ingredients together before beginning to cook the meat. Altynia kept quiet as she cooked before speaking up.

            “Sharana?”

            The redguard looked back at her with a curious look on her face. “What is it?”

            “I hope you know that I love you.” The bosmer said, the smile still etched on her face.

            Sharana smiled to herself, glancing back at the meal she was cooking. “And I hope you know that I love you as well.”

            Altynia smiled, keeping her eyes in the direction of Sharana. Even though she couldn’t see her, she knew where she was from the sounds she made. Slowly, Altynia got up moving over to the other woman and kissing her cheek gently. “Now, I want some of this.” She said and went to pick off some of the just finished roast before Sharana slapped her hand away.

          “Not yet, let it cool.”

          Altynia let out a laugh and moved her hand away. “I’m lucky to have you.” She murmured, only for herself to hear and Sharana glanced over at her.

         “Did you say something?” She asked.

         Altynia shook her head and smiled. “Nothing, now come on. I’ll help you so we can eat sooner.”

         Sharana nodded, happily taking Altynia’s help as they continued to make dinner together. The two women would cherish the moment, as they had plenty of harsh adventures ahead of them soon. Such was the life of a dragonborn and a princess.


End file.
